Certain beverage preparation machines use capsules containing ingredients to be extracted or to be dissolved; for other machines, the ingredients are stored and dosed automatically in the machine or else are added at the time of preparation of the drink.
Most beverage machines possess within a housing: filling means that include a pump for liquid, usually water, which pumps the liquid from a source of water that is cold or indeed heated through heating means, such as a heating resistor, a boiler, a thermoblock or the like, a brewing unit in which an ingredient is brewed with water or a mixing unit in which ingredients are mixed together, and a beverage outlet for dispensing the prepared beverage. Typically, the beverage outlet is located above a beverage dispensing zone, e.g. above a grid for supporting a cup or other recipient under the outlet and for the passage of drops of liquid from the beverage outlet or other spills into a collector tray located under the grid.
For example, EP 1 440 639 discloses a beverage machine comprising a receptacle stand having a hollow interior forming a drip tray. An upper surface of the receptacle stand is provided with a grill on which the receptacle is positioned. The drip tray is removable from the housing to ease emptying of the collected water. Drip tray devices with cup supports are well known in the art. There are also such devices that are further arranged for allowing the adjustment of the vertical position under the beverage outlet of cups of different sizes. Examples of arrangements in this field are disclosed in CA 2,260,352, EP 0 549 887, EP 1 731 065, EP 1 867 260, FR 2 439 042, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,455, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,692, WO 2009/074557.
WO 2006/050769 discloses a beverage preparation machine with a vertically movable cup support located under the machine's beverage outlet and a drop collector arm that is pivotable under the beverage outlet for collecting drops upon beverage dispensing. Another system for collecting drops at the end of beverage dispensing is disclosed in co-pending application PCT/EP11/071,547.